The disclosure relates generally to camera mountings, and more specifically, to a camera mounting system for a work vehicle.
Generally, work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) may be used in challenging environments with various obstacles, such as uneven surfaces, rocks, or the like. Such obstacles may be not be entirely visible from an operator's point of view. For example, a front of the work vehicle may reach an obstacle before the operator can see the obstacle.